I Didn't Know He Was The One
by itsmestephxoxo
Summary: One-Shot. Lily retells her story of the very first time she laid eyes on James Potter and how they came to meet. James knew from the moment he saw here that she was the one. But Lily fails to realise until later years. She realises what the special something she felt about James Potter was.


**_Authors Note: My first Fanfiction on this account! It's a one-shot, but it's just for you to see some of my writingJ Hope you liked it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Harry Potter or Harry Potter characters. All rights to J.K Rowling._**

* * *

The first time I lay eyes on James, I didn't think much of him. He looked like the average eleven year old at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: nervous, shy, a bit oblivious to all surroundings and sitting away from all older students out of fear. I first saw him on the train to Hogwarts on the first of September. I was searching for a compartment to sit in but as I passed his, I tripped over my own feet and stumbled forward, face planting the ground. I heard laughter ringing in my ears as people entered the corridors to see what had caused the ruckus. Fighting back tears I scrambled to my feet and came face to face with him, James. He wasn't laughing, just staring. He seemed to be analysing ever particle of my face, which freaked me out a little so I turned and hurried away.

The next time I saw him was the next day at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. He seemed to have made a few friends overnight as he was surrounded by three strange boys… now that I think about it, I do recall seeing these boys in James's compartment on the train. I observed James as he chattered away. Something about him seemed different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew something about James was special.

* * *

I passed James every day in the same corridor at the same time for a while, but it was two whole months before he said a word to me. It was quite literally a word.

"Hi," he said breathlessly before quickly scurrying away. His voice was rather deep for an eleven year old. It was smooth and well-toned. The next time we spoke was two weeks later. This time he said a little more than one word.

"Hey, I'm James Potter," He said swiftly, running his hand through his already messy jet-black hair.

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you," I replied. James smiled, and I noticed how it lit up his face and made his sparkling brown eyes stand out. James wandered off. We spoke every day after then, whether it is one word, one sentence, or a full conversation; I continued to get to know James. We seemed to only speak at that one time in the same corridor. Every other time I saw him it was like I didn't exist, and he was never surrounded by other boys when we met. I wondered if it was because he was embarrassed that he'd made friends with a girl.

* * *

The years went by quickly, and I felt me and James were quite close friends now. Every now and again, he would bring me some kind of gift, which I appreciated but I told him he really didn't have to.

"James, really, you don't need to bring me all these gifts. I quite appreciate them but-"I was interrupted. James had leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. He kissed me like he'd been waiting for this day forever. I hesitated and almost pushed him away. I didn't like him like that, he's my best friend! Did I? I did. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. It was the greatest moment of my life. Now I realised what that something special was about him in first year.

Now that we were together, James finally introduced me to his friends. They were all quite shocked to see that James got "a girl like me" as they put it. James said it must be his good looks and romantic charm that got me as he put his arm "romantically" around my shoulder.

* * *

We continued to date for the rest of school. Of course as every couple does, we had our ups and downs, even broke up once or twice. But there was just this something pulling me back towards him. I always wondered whether James knew that very day on the train on the first of September that we were meant to be. This thought was confirmed on our wedding day.

"From the moment I looked into your gorgeously perfect green eyes, I knew you were the one. I knew I had to have you. But I was always too shy to talk to you, until the day you talked back," James spoke slightly shaking while holding my hand tightly in his, and brushing a few strands of my fiery red hair from my eyes. I looked up into his perfect face, remembering the way his smile lights up his face, the way his laugh is always in just the right tone, and hearing his comforting voice for the first time. Tears slid delicately from my eyes and he pulled away my veil and kissed me, greater than he'd ever kissed me before. I stand corrected; this was the greatest moment of my life… That and the birth of little Harry.

And now here I am today, telling you of how I came to meet the love of my life. Sharing our sweet memories and our journey. I always wonder how things would have turned out if I had of realised he was the one back in first year.


End file.
